


Movie Night

by Emanemmy12



Series: How Two Halves Become a Whole [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "How about they have a movie night but instead of watching the movie they can't keep their hands off each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

The thing is that when you date an analog interface of an all seeing and all judging AI, you don’t often know when she is going to just show up. Shaw had come to expect Root as a changing constant, something rather like the weather. She vaguely looked forward to the days when Root would show up, carrying some form of take out with a smile. It was nice to have someone who thought about her enough to find the best versions of all the food she loved and then brought it to her. Typically, Shaw would use online ordering services and snatch the food from the poor delivery person’s hand without barely giving them a second thought. She’d already paid their tip. Pick up meant having to wait to talk to the cashier and pretend to be in a good mood while they rang her up and Sameen just never felt like having to put up with all that bullshit. Honestly if she spent all her time and effort she could have easily passed for a normal member of society. The thought nearly made her gag as she walked down the hallway to her apartment. What a load of crap. If any of those people were actually happy trying to be what was considered normal, then why were they trying to kill each other so often? She shook her head and unlocked the door. Almost immediately she could sense that someone was here. Shaw put her hand into her bag, gripping the pistol that she always carried with her and flicked on the light. But there was Root, standing in the middle of the kitchen. 

”One of these days I”m going to change the locks and what will you do then?” Shaw asked, her posture relaxing and walking directly to Root who lifted her hands, placing them on Shaw’s shoulders to pull her into a soft kiss. The movement was so natural for them by now that it was easy to forget just how exactly this relationship had started.

Root then pulled away and grinned down at Shaw. “Then I’d climb through the window. You know I can’t stay away from you, Sam.” 

Shaw chuckled and moved out of Root’s embrace. “What did you bring for supper?”

Root shook her head good naturally. “Really, that’s all? Gosh, Sameen I’m hurt. It’s like you only keep me around for one thing!” she exclaimed in mock injury. 

”Not just one thing.” 

Root rolled her eyes and walked towards the couch. “I got Chinese. And, I was thinking that maybe we could do something?” She lightened her voice at the end, trying to make it seem like the request that she was about to make was something inconsequential. But by now Shaw knew better. She paused, not wanting to go near the food until she knew what was going on. Root hesitated and then seeing the look that Shaw was giving her, continued. “I was wondering if we could kind of do a movie night sort of thing? Like eat the food while watching a movie and then just kind of hang out after? Though with how you eat, you’ll be done before the movie is over.” She tilted her head to the side, widening her eyes to use all her charm to get Shaw to agree. 

”That’s not really a big deal, Root. Sure. So long as it isn’t a rom com.” Having determined that the request wasn’t a weird combination of food, Shaw moved forward and flopped on the couch to tear open the paper bag. Root sighed happily and made her way over to the couch to recline. She handed Shaw a pair of chopsticks and picked up her own meal. There was a strict rule that unless absolutely necessary that there was no sharing when it came to food. Root liked to break the rule now and again, but she didn’t want to put Shaw in a bad mood. “So what are we watching?” Her mouth was already mostly full of food. 

Root smiled and clicked on the tv. “It’s one of my favorites. The Princess Bride. I know it sounds cheesy and it is, but you’ll love it.” Shaw made no move to complain and Root took that for agreement so she clicked on the tv and settled in. She had watched this movie often, even when she had been in her humans were full of bad code phase. It was like a palette cleanser and after the day she’d had, Root needed it. It had been a hard day getting back to Sameen. She had shut down a human trafficking ring in Eastern Europe and made her way directly here. After witnessing the things she’d seen, Root needed some space where things were ok and she didn’t have to think about what went on in the world. Finding that she wasn’t that hungry, Root set down her meal and lay down on the couch, using Shaw’s lap as a pillow. Besides a mild grunt, there was no complaints so Root didn’t move. She watched as Westley and Buttercup fell in love and she sighed happily. The scenes on the tv easily transported her away. 

Eventually Shaw finished eating and she pulled Root up and shifted so that she was wedged in-between Root and the back of the couch. She pulled Root in close, a hand resting on her hip and gave a low chuckle as the Man in Black easily beat Vizzini. “This is ridiculous,” she muttered, nuzzling Root’s cheek. Her own curly hair fell in front of Root’s eyes at Shaw’s movements and she pushed it back up, gently tapping Shaw’s face. 

”Pay attention!” 

”Why?”

In her annoyance, Root rolled to face Shaw. “I want you to like it. It’s my favorite movie and I never got to do the whole watch a movie with the person you like thing in high school, ok? Let me indulge a fantasy.” 

“I let you indulge a lot of fantasies, Root. But you are forgetting one essential part of the situation.” Root raised an eyebrow as she silently challenged Shaw to tell her what exactly she was missing. Sameen grinned. She pushed Root, forcing her to turn back around. Her arms wrapped around Root and Shaw placed a kiss to her neck. Her hand trailed a finger down the small gap of skin between Root’s pants and her shirt. Root gave a small gasp and Shaw chuckled. “You forgot the asshole boyfriend who doesn’t want to pay attention.”

”Oh are you my boyfriend no-ah!” Root’s jibe was cut short as Shaw bit the skin she had kissed and her hand slipped into Root’s pants. Deft fingers found what they were looking for and moved. “But I wanted you to pay attentioaahn~” Root had to shut her eyes and her hips begged to be moved, to provide friction against the rhythm of Shaw’s fingers. Shaw smirked and her free hand snaked under Root to place her palm on her hip, steadying her. Root squirmed and desperately tried not to surrender to the direction that Shaw was taking this, but with the steadiness of Shaw’s fingers and the way that she would gently nip those places on Root’s neck that she knew were more sensitive, Root didn’t stand a chance. Her body tensed and then painstakingly the release came, silently and sharply. Every muscle in Root’s body relaxed against Shaw and that devilish hand was pulled away. 

”You don’t even have to worry about returning the favor,” Shaw said before licking off her fingers. Root huffed, but she settled in anyways and it wasn’t long before she fell asleep. Being so completely as ease with Shaw made it difficult to stay awake when your body was begging to just sleep. Sameen watched as Root slept, smiling. She marveled at how rare it was for her face to naturally come to a smile, but when Root was around it was easy. So easy. It was as if the static was replaced with a dull hum of this stupid warm and fuzzy emotion. From all of the classic descriptions, Shaw knew that it was probably love. She sighed and shifted so that she could finish the rest of the movie. Root would probably not wake up for at least an hour so it would be over by then and if she didn’t at least act like she’d pay attention than she’d be in trouble and Sameen didn’t want that. She carefully moved a curl from Root’s face and was rewarded with a smile from the sleeping woman who then turned to bury herself into Shaw, arms wrapping around her tightly. There were a few soft mumbled words from Root that Shaw couldn’t catch. It wasn’t often that Root spoke in her sleep, but Sameen had found that after a long day when she was truly exhausted that words slipped from Root’s brain to words. It was unbearably precious. “What was that?” she asked softly, not loud enough to wake her lover, but just enough to hopefully get the response she wanted. 

”S’mine,” Root replied and buried herself under Shaw’s chin. Those words didn’t scare Sameen, but they only confirmed what she knew. For love was in essence the most basic way you could lay claim to another human being. She had fought long and hard to keep others from thinking she was theirs to put into a box, theirs to fix, but here she was, letting Root speak those dreaded words without even so much as a flinch. For when Root spoke them, even in her subconscious, Shaw knew that that tie was no meant to be limiting, that together they balanced each other and ended up much stronger because of each other. Root wasn’t going to let her be someone that she wasn’t. That was something to be preserved with care in Sameen’s mind. She placed a kiss on the top of Root’s head and settled in. If she was in the mood to be honest, The Princess Bride was actually a good movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
